


Zombies?!

by lavenderlotion



Series: Sterek Bingo [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Scenting, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Zombies. Fucking Zombies. Stiles had been so sure that there was nothing that could surprise him. Not after being in the supernatural world for years.Apparently, Zombies were very real, and quite fast, and trying to kill him.





	Zombies?!

Zombies. _Fucking_ _Zombies_. Stiles had been so sure that there was nothing that could surprise him. Not after being in the supernatural world for years. But, other than Peter Hale, Zombies were not a thing Stiles had ever come across. Not in his years of research nor his years running with a wolf pack. 

Apparently, Zombies were very real, and quite fast, and trying to kill him. 

God, everything was so stupid, this was s _ o stupid _ . Just like his  _ stupid _ fucking boyfriend with his  _ stupid _ but adorable bunny teeth and his  _ stupid _ but amazing laugh and his  _ stupid _ but totally sexy facial hair. Don’t even get Stiles started on  _ stupid _ fucking anniversaries and foolishly trying to surprise his wonderful boyfriend with coffee from his favourite cafe before he even woke up. Everything was stupid. Like Zombies. 

Zombies that were currently lying in the preserve, whatever had been left of their flesh smoking and charred along the forest's floor. Once Stiles had gotten over the initial shock of  _ ’oh god they are trying to kill me what do I do, what do I do!’ _ and remembered that he had kick-ass magical spark powers he sent a few forest-friendly-fireballs behind him (and God, that particular spell had taken  _ ages _ to work out).

Now that he was no longer running for his life—and really, it would do him good to stop forgetting he was a badass Emissary, but, old habits—he made his way slowly back to the loft. His ankle hurt from where he had stepped wrong, rolled over an uprooted branch and nearly fell, only years of practiced flailing keeping him upright. He could feel the forest around him, felt as it absorbed the muddied,  _ dirty _ energy of the Zombies back into its earth. 

The walk to the loft wasn’t far, not from where in the preserve Stiles had ended up, but the elevator ride up seemed to be endless. Stiles knew Derek would be up, would have felt the hot panic flash through their bond. Stiles had never been great at hiding what he was feeling, at least not in the way Derek had first been able to. It was worse now that they were so much closer, not just pack members but so much more.

Stiles also knew that the only reason Derek hadn’t come barreling through the woods was the reassurance Stiles had tried to push at him. Even still, Stiles knew—from experience, mostly—how worried Derek was bound to be. Stiles just wanted to climb back into bed and wrap himself around his warm, warm werewolf boyfriend, but he figured Derek would need to do some scenting and possibly some worried pacing to reassure himself of Stiles safety.

He did, and Stiles hadn’t been surprised he was correct. He’d hardly taken a step through the loft door when Derek crowded into him, pushed him against the too-cool metal. Derek pressed him against the door, shoving his face into Stiles’ neck and if they hadn't been together for  _ years _ Stiles may have protested. At this point, he knew Derek’s protectiveness came from a place of fear and not because Derek thought Stiles was weak. Derek had lost so much,  _ so much _ that he was fiercely protective of what was his, of his family. 

Stiles held on, still a little shaken at having to fight something he hadn’t even known existed, and once again wishing they had more supernatural contacts and were not limited to Deaton. Being held by Derek felt nice, always felt nice, and Stiles was in no hurry to pull back. Besides, if their seven-year anniversary had to be interrupted by  _ stupid fucking Zombies _ at least they’d get some good cuddling in.

Stiles could  _ still _ be getting chased by zombies, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1! Here we go :D


End file.
